Once Upon a Trailer Park
by FallenHero84
Summary: A more adult take on the classic story, with a modern twist. Takes elements from the 2015 film, but is really a spoof of the story in general.
1. Ella's Arrival

**Hi guys. If this title sounds familiar, it's because the very first story I posted on here was a version of this that I gave up on as a false start. It was originally more a direct spoof of "Cinderella" with a more juvenile tone. I wanted to reboot this story with a different twist. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**CHAPTER I**

Ella was a 21-year-old girl who had fallen on hard times. Despite being only a year away from graduation, she could no longer afford college and had fallen in debt with her student loans. With no opportunities and no family left, she had nowhere left to go except with her two older step-sisters, who lived in a trailer park in Kentucky. Ella remembered her step-sisters always being very bratty and enjoyed torturing her when they were younger, but she hadn't seen them in several years and hopefully that was all in the past. Maybe they had matured and, if nothing else, at least they were giving her a place to stay.

As soon as Ella arrived the trailer park, she could tell which one was her sisters'. First off, it was the nastiest and most unkempt trailer in the park, and secondly she could smell it as soon as she walked by. There were dirty socks hung out on the laundry line outside the trailer.

When Ella walked by, her two step-sisters immediately ran out, and they looked just as obnoxious now as they had ever been. Carly and Driz were both chubby, unattractive, and were, well, the cliche of white trash.

"Hello, Ella," Carly said, "So glad you finally arrived. We're glad to finally have you in our home."

"We hear you've had some rough times. How good of us to give you a place to stay!"

"It may not be as nice as Buckingmeat Palace, but we hope it's good enough for you."

"Yes, it is," Ella stammered out as she was led inside.

The trailer was a complete pigsty, and one could see Carly and Driz's lack of cleanliness extended beyond just their hygiene to their living space.

"Hope you like our place, Ella! You will of course do everything we say, won't you? Otherwise, you'll be back out on the street."

"Yes, of course-"

"Let's show you our room. You'll be sleeping on the floor."

Ella saw just how tiny the bedroom was, and how Carly and Driz shared a tiny bed. On the floor was a pile of dirty socks that had been laid out as a bed for Ella.

Ella suddenly smelled feet, and knew without looking that Carly had just kicked her shoes off. And that was when she knew. Up until that moment, there had still been a chance that maybe her step-sisters had changed, that maybe they meant well, that maybe they would be nice to her. But the moment she caught the smell of Carly's feet, and it processed in her mind that she was going to be sharing a room with that smell every night, she knew her step-sisters had every intention of torturing her as much as they could.

She turned around, and saw how accurate her nose had been. Carly was resting her socked feet up on the bed.

"Ahh, nothing quite like stinky feet at the end of a long day," Carly said with a sadistic grin.

"Yeah, I can smell them from here," Driz said, "But mine smell even worse. I think I'll make Ella take my shoes off."

"Please," Ella said, "I just arrived-"

"Ella, take our shoes and socks off now."

Knowing it was this or sleeping on the street, Ella got on her knees in front of the two of them. She removed Driz's shoes, and the smell of feet hit her. Then she slowly pulled off Driz's sweaty socks, followed by Carly's sweaty socks.

"Ahh, smell that, Ella. Aren't they stinky?"

Carly wiggled her toes while waving her foot under Ella's nose. Ella had to look down to get her breath back, but then Driz's foot was waved in her face as well.

"Aren't they bad, Ella? When we heard you were staying with us, we stopped changing our socks, just for you."

"Yeah, we even went hiking today and got them extra sweaty for."

"Sweaty _and_ stinky!"

"Why are you doing this, guys?" Ella asked.

"Because we're adults, silly. When we were kids, we liked torturing you, but we could only go so far. Now that we're grown-ups, we can torture you sooooo much more."

That night, Ella spent the night sleeping on the pile of dirty socks, and this humiliation continued for a long time to come. Those were hot and sweaty nights. Carly and Driz each slept comfortably in their bed while Ella would have to sleep on the floor; she could smell both of her step-sisters' feet from across the room and it was absolute torture.

_Ugh_, Ella thought as she covered her nose, _It's bad enough Carly and Driz push me around during the day, but now I have to spend all night smelling their feet too?_

She knew that Carly and Driz intentionally always left their stinky shoes and stinky socks on the very spot of the floor where Ella slept. Every Sunday, Ella was forced to do everyone's laundry by hand in the trailer park's wash basin station. The family laundry always smelled bad in general, but Carly and Driz's socks were in a category all their own. Ella always washed them last, and would hold her nose the whole time.

_This isn't the life my parents wanted for me_, Ella thought, _Sleeping on a hard floor in an ugly trailer, having to spend all night smelling feet. And not just any feet, but the feet of the same girls who torment me. I want more out of life._


	2. Cinders

**CHAPTER II**

A few weeks later, Ella was showering in the trailer park's communal showers. It was a small shack on the campgrounds that only had a little bit of hot water and was located near the camp charcoal pit. It wasn't the nicest shower in the world, but in Ella's opinion, just about any place on Earth was more hygienic than inside her stepsisters' trailer.

As she finished showering, she felt heat from outside. She stuck her head outside the door to see a young, blonde woman was started a charcoal fire.

"Uh, hi," Ella awkwardly said.

The blonde woman turned around.

"Oh, hi. Sorry, I didn't realize someone was in there. I was just checking the charcoal pit."

"No one ever uses that thing."

"Well, I was hoping to change that. My parents own this trailer park. Anyway, they just promoted me to manager and I was thinking it would be nice to spruce this place up. Especially now in the summer. Maybe we can have some campfire nights and really build a community. Uh-I'm guessing you're a resident here?"

"Yes."

"I should get to know all the residents, now that I'm managing the place. My name's Kitty."

"Ella."

"Good to meet you, Ella. Wanna come out here and give me a hand?"

"Well, I'm kinda naked."

Kitty laughed.

"Whoops. Sorry, I should've realized. I mean duh, people tend to be naked when they shower."

Ella smiled; Kitty was a bit on the ditzy side, but it was endearing.

"Look away for a minute, Kitty, and I'll join you."

Kitty did so as Ella reached for her towel, dried up, then got dressed before exiting the shack.

"Okay, you can turn around now."

Kitty smiled at her and taught her a bit about the charcoal pit. The two got to work getting a fire going, and soon Kitty began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ella asked.

"You've gotten cinders on your face," Kitty said, and Ella realized she had.

"Well, you can't have someone standing in front of a charcoal pit on a windy day and really be surprised that would happen, can you?"

"No," Kitty said, laughing, "The cinders looks good on you, Ella."

The two shared a few more stories.

"I wanna do a real good job running this place," Kitty said, "Prove to my parents I can be a manager. One day this glorious park will be mine."

"I know what you mean," Ella said, "One day, I'm going to go back to school, finish my one year left, and do more with my life."

"I guess I would lose you as a resident then."

"You'd have me as a friend."

"Well, if I do end up making these campfire nights a thing, you'd definitely be invited."

Finally, they said goodbye, and Ella walked back to the trailer. She kept thinking how pretty Kitty was, and how genuine she had been. Maybe a little on the scatterbrained side, but it was cute.

* * *

As she sat in the trailer that night, she kept thinking about how much she really liked Kitty a lot. Maybe she's go by the manager's office, when she looked a lot nicer and didn't have cinders all over her face.

Right at that moment, the trailer door slammed and Carly and Driz walked in.

"Ella! We're home. We did a lot of hiking today and our socks are really sweaty. Come, take our shoes off."

"I'm a bit tired, guys," Ella said, trying to be friendly. But Carly picked up her tone right away.

"Ella's in love!"

"Uh, no-"

"Yes, she is! I know the face of someone in love when I see it. Not that anyone would love you back."

Meanwhile, Driz wasn't in a good mood.

"Will you take my shoes off already? Ella, didn't we agree you would do anything we'd ask?"

"C'mon, guys, let's treat each other like adults. I've been here for a few weeks now. My stuff is all here. You aren't seriously going to throw me out over something as silly as not taking your shoes off for you."

Driz did not like being talked back to. So she took her shoe-

-and then shoved it in Ella's face.

"Smell that, Ella! Smell it!"

Ella gagged for air. There really were no words in the English language that could describe the smell of Driz's shoe; suffice to say, it was stinky.

"Driz, please-I-can't-breathe-"

"Now, Ella. All this talk about 'treating each other like adults' is going to stop. You're not our real sister. You're a stranger that we've allowed into our humble trailer out of the goodness of our hearts. You really think we would ever give a second thought about kicking your charming little butt out with nowhere to go? Now, no more debate. Get to work."

And Ella got down on her knees. She took off Carly and Driz's shoes, followed by their nasty socks, and endured the smell.

"Get a good whiff!" Driz said, sadistically wiggling her toes right in Ella's face.

That night, the sisters slept in their bed while Ella slept as she normally did, on the pile of their dirty socks that had amassed on the floor. But even though she suffered, Ella kept thinking of Kitty and smiling, realizing that she was indeed in love. And with that, she drifted off to slumber.


	3. Good Spirits

**CHAPTER III**

The next day, Ella exited her trailer and went to the manager's office. She knocked, and sure enough, Kitty answered.

"Oh, it's you," she said, "I-wouldn't recognize you, when-"

"When I'm not coming out of the shower," Ella flirted back, "I thought maybe I could help you with whatever you're working on."

"That's sweet of you."

The two chatted for a bit about ways to spruce up the trailer park. Ella didn't mention her stepsisters too much, just that she had had to drop out of school where she had been studying ecology.

"I know a thing or two about plants," Kitty said.

"Eh, I know it probably sounds boring," Ella said.

"Well, you've got quite a few surprises in you. As a matter of fact, would you like to join me for lunch?"

"I would. I actually never get any time away from the trailer park."

"Oh, I'll drive you. Anything you're in the mood for?"

"I'm honestly new to Kentucky."

"You mean to tell me you've never had KFC while in Kentucky? Let's go."

And soon they were at a KFC. Not a local, fastfood-style KFC; an authentic food-stand made by hand; the real fried chicken from the real Kentucky.

"Look at us," Ella said, laughing, "Two girls eating fried chicken while coming from a trailer park. We're the textbook definition of white trash."

"Nothing wrong with being white trash," Kitty said, "If we really wanna be white trash, we should get liquored up. How about some margaritas?"

"I don't know if I'm in the mood to go to a bar."

"I actually make my own margarita. I grow my own agave plants."

"What?"

"I told you I knew a thing or two about plants."

And Kitty drove her to a small space in the forest, several miles from the trailer park.

"Now I never studied any ecology or botany like you did," Kitty said, "But I always liked plants. And one day I thought 'Everybody loves tequila, but it only comes from Mexico. Why don't I play with that?'"

Ella was amazed. Kitty wasn't as ditzy as she came off after all. She examined the plant.

"This is real! This a real hybrid of agave plant, mixed with American soil. Could you make real tequila from this?"

"I've been trying. Let's try together."

Kitty walked Ella through a process of uprooting the plant, and cutting up the core, which was the pina, and then cutting away all the leaves and greenery from the pina.

"Now, I'm gonna take you to my secret place, Ella. Think of it as my magic lair, where little gnomes live."

Kitty took her back to the trailer park, but instead of going to the main office, they entered one of the trailers. It was empty, but inside was a huge brick oven and large basin.

"Who lives here?" Ella asked.

"No one. The residents were evicted last year, so I took the trailer for myself without telling my parents what I was doing. I had that brick oven remodelled and turned this trailer into my own little distillery."

And Ella was amazed as she watched Kitty take the agave pina, chopped it up with a machete, bake the pieces in the brick oven, shredded the baked pieces up, squeezed out the liquids, and then distilling the resulting liquids in the basin. After it was boiled, the result was a beverage very similar-looking to tequila.

"Cheers," Kitty said, as they each drank shots. It tasted good.

"Kitty, I can't believe it! You've made real tequila," Ella said, "Or, at least some mezcal variant on it. You could sell this stuff."

"I've thought about it," she said, "But I wouldn't know how to mass-produce this stuff."

"You should do something with it. Let's at least give this drink a name."

"Kitty Juice?" she said with a smile.

"No, I'm serious," Ella said, "We need to give it a dignified name that people will recognize. Hmm, I forgot to do the laundry today, so how about we name it-laundra?"

"Laundra," Kitty said, trying it out, "I like that. I can imagine someone walking into a bar and saying 'Gimme a shot of laundra.'"

"Well then, to laundra! Cheers!" Ella said, and the two each took another shot of laundra. It tasted good, but they were starting to get hammered.

"Oh, I should get going soon," Ella said, feeling her head, "Actually, could you give me a ride to the corner store? I was hoping to pick up a box of Foot Odor Vanquished powder," she became self-conscious and added, "Not for me, but for my stepsisters. Trust me; when they take their shoes off, it's hard to breathe."

"It's okay if it were for you," Kitty said, "I wouldn't judge you for having bad foot odor."

"But I don't-" Ella began, but Kitty leaned in and kissed her.

The two enjoyed this kiss for a bit, and maybe it was laudria in their bloodstream, but both were feeling quite amorous. Ella realized in that moment just much she was in love.


	4. A Spark of Inspiration

**CHAPTER IV**

The next few days, things were going well for Ella. She continued being tortured by her stepsisters, but she snuck some Foot Odor Vanquished powder on their socks when washing them, as well as sprinkled some on their bare feet while they slept at night. She made sure to use Ultra Extreme Level-10 Stink.

The next afternoon, Driz kept smelling one of her socks, incredulous.

"Hey, Carly, are these your socks or mine?"

"I don't know. If they're stinky, they're probably mine."

"They don't smell at all."

"What?!"

Carly was so shocked that she grabbed the socks and started sniffing them. Driz had been right; she couldn't smell anything.

"I can't remember the last time one of our socks didn't smell. We've both had stinky feet for years!"

"Ella!" Driz screamed at the top of her lungs, even though their trailer was tiny enough that everyone could hear everyone else at all times. Ella walked over.

"Yes, Driz?"

"Smell these socks."

Ella sniffed them.

"I don't smell anything."

Driz was in disbelief. She sat down and took off her shoes, and Ella caught the familiar smell of Driz's feet. Yes, the powder had worked its magic on their socks, but it could only do so much on a foot that had been inside a sweaty shoe all day.

Driz asked Ella to sniff her feet. Ella did so.

"They don't stink as much as they normally do, but they still have a scent."

And being around all these socks gave Ella an idea.

* * *

The next day, she met Kitty at her secret trailer. As soon as she walked in, Kitty greeted her with a kiss.

"Hey, babe," she said, and Ella smiled. Ever since they had started dating, Ella's world had magically come alive.

"How's the distilling process going?"

"Great," Kitty said, "I've been producing buckets of laundra all night. And I think I might have my first customer. There's a woman in Texas who wants to try it out."

"How'd you advertise?"

"Just searched online. Nothing too public, but there's always folks who want to try something new."

"Well, before you ship it out, I had an idea for an experimental batch."

Ella pulled out one of Driz's stinky socks. Kitty immediately held her nose.

"Whoa! Those are the socks your stepsisters make you sleep on?"

"Yep," Ella said, "But watch this."

She wrung the sock out over the alcohol. No sooner did the drops of foot-sweat make contact with the alcohol than it made a large chemical reaction, nearly exploding. The two girls now drank the laundra, and were amazed.

"Wow!" Kitty said, "It's so much better now! Something about that extra few drops of foot-sweat makes it a lot stronger."

"I like it too," Ella said, "It's got a lot more kick. And the taste-well, it's a bit foul, but in a good way. This is a real tequila now!"

Kitty took Driz's sock and sniffed it.

"It smells really bad. But there's something about your stepsister's foot that's very unique. Her foot-sweat contains an extra potency than a normal foot. If you could provide me with a steady supply of her sweaty socks, I could distill each sock and mix it with the laundra."

Ella sighed; she didn't like suffering her stepsisters' feet, and now she would have to for as long as laundra was in business. But she would do it, because it made Kitty happy.

"Wow, here we are, making our very own moonshine alcohol out of a trailer, using a hybrid plant and sweaty socks; this is all highly illegal."

"No one will find out, as long as we keep a low-profile inside the trailer."

The two made out, and the very next day, the first bottle of laundra was shipped out to its very first customer.

Ella and Kitty watched the sunset together from Kitty's garden, staring out at the Kentucky sky. Ella was proud. Kitty's ingenuity for creating something mixed with Ella's knowledge of ecology mixed with the mountain of sweaty socks at their disposal had allowed them to create the right product that truly felt like an accomplishment of their labor.

Kitty smiled at Ella and said:

"Happy 4th of July!"

"Happy 4th!"

"Listen, things have been moving pretty fast between us."

"I know."

"I think it's time I introduced you to my mom."

And Ella grew nervous. She had never met a partner's parents before. Would she approve of her?


	5. Humiliation and a Date

**CHAPTER V**

"I'm really nervous," Ella said, "I've never met a girlfriend's mom before. Is there anything I should do to impress her?"

"Just be yourself," Kitty said, "My mom's pretty chill. Don't mention the whole laundra thing of course. And, well, I'd _strongly_ advise you to shower right before visiting."

"Are you saying I smell?"

"Yes."

Ella was taken aback, but Kitty was serious.

"C'mon, Ella, you can't be that surprised. You're not outright stinky, but you do live in Trailer 344, which everyone knows is the grossest trailer in the park, and sleep on a pile of dirty socks every night."

Ella sniffed her shirt; yes, she did smell pretty bad.

"I love you, babe," Kitty said, "But my mom would prefer you not to stink. Just use the communal shower and wash all the trailer park out of your hair before coming over. Here."

She handed Ella a special soap and shampoo.

Ella hid it with her other stuff and spent the night sleeping on her usual pile of dirty socks.

* * *

The next morning, Ella got ready in the pigsty trailer as her stepsisters ordered her around.

"Ella!" Carly screamed her head off, "Did I change my underwear this week?"

Carly and Driz both had the bad habits of never changing their underwear, and even when they did, would usually forget. As the person who did everyone's laundry in the trailer, Ella was more aware of when Carly and Driz changed their underwear than even they were.

"No, Carly. I last washed them two batches ago. You've been wearing the same underwear for 1.5 weeks. Driz has been wearing the same pair for 2.5 weeks."

"Okay, thanks. Listen, Ella, grab the razor. I need you to help me shave my armpits."

"And when you're done with that, I need you to help me wax my legs and nose-hairs," Driz said.

"Uh, guys," Ella said, "I actually have an engagement this evening."

"What?" Driz said, not used to not getting her way, "So, this mysterious love interest of your shows up again. What are you doing together, little piggy?"

"None of your business!"

Driz only took one second to register what Ella had said, then said with a death-glare:

"Tackle her."

Within seconds, both Carly and Driz had tackled Ella to the corner of the floor. Ella couldn't breathe; the combined weight of her two fat stepsisters felt like she was being pressed to death. Ella even worried they might make the entire trailer topple off its foundation.

"Guys, I can't get up!"

"Smell my feet, you little piggy," Driz said, as she re-positioned herself, sat on Ella, kicked off her shoes, bent over, and shoved her feet in Ella's face.

"Smell mine too," Carly said as she did the same.

Ella gagged at the smell.

"Seriously?" she said, "Aren't you two embarassed?"

"Why we be embarrassed, piggy?"

"You don't find it embarrassing that your feet are so stinky that you use them as a torture device?"

"I think of my feet more as a tool," Driz said, "The smell always punishes you."

"They definitely do," Carly said, "By the way, Driz, I can smell your feet from here."

"Thanks, Carly. And I can smell yours."

The two continued humiliating Ella for several minutes, bending over and wiggling their toes right in her face. Ella was finally saved by the sound of a loud rip!

"Whoa," Driz said, turning bright red, "My underwear just ripped open."

_Well, dummy, _Ella thought, _that's what happens when you have a large butt, never change your underwear, and are bending over for a long time._

Driz got up, embarrassed as Carly also got up, laughing her head off at her sister. Ella used the opportunity to get up and head out the door. As she existed, she heard Driz yell at her:

"Enjoy your date, piggy. I'll pay you back later!"

* * *

Ella took a beautiful refreshing shower, including the soap and shampoo that Kitty had given her. When she emerged out of the communal shower, she looked like Aphrodite. She walked to the manager's office and knocked.

Kitty answered and welcomed her in. Standing there was Kitty's mother, a tall and very elegant woman named Brenda.

"Hello, ma'am" Ella said, "I've heard really nice things about you."

"I'm sure you have," Brenda said, "Kitty has dated many girls, but she's only ever felt confident enough about a few to let me meet them."

"Mom!"

"Well, it's the truth."

Brenda leaned in and hugged Ella.

"Hmm, you smell very nice. I like your shampoo."

And Ella sighed, relieved that she had passed the smell test.

Over dinner, the three chatted a lot about all sorts of things.

"I've been in the trailer park business all my life," Brenda bragged, "I've managed almost every park in the state of Kentucky. I've built this empire for my daughter her to take over and be its princess."

This made Kitty blush.

And as Brenda spoke on about how much she loved her trailer park empire, Ella realized how happy she was to have found this family and a true home.


	6. On the Porch

**CHAPTER VI**

While Ella was enjoying her date and bonding with Brenda, her two stepsisters were recovering from the tackling that had happened earlier that day. It was extremely hot and humid, and both girls had very vicious body odor, even worse than usual. Now, the two were sitting out on lawn chairs in front of their trailer, enjoying the breeze, both wearing old shirts that had huge sweat stains under their arms.

"I still can't believe I ripped my underwear when we were tackling Ella," Driz said.

"It's your own fault. You should have changed it more often. I at least change my underwear every week and a half."

"Is my butt really that big?"

"Yes."

"Ugh. I never understood what the big deal is with changing your underwear. I never change mine, and look how I turned out."

"We'll send Ella out tomorrow to buy us some new pairs."

"I've just about had it with her. I wish she were here to take our shoes and socks off."

Carly took her shoes off and sniffed them.

"You know, lately I've noticed that my shoes don't smell as bad."

Driz took her shoes off and sniffed them.

"Yeah, mine don't either. Here, smell."

Carly sniffed Driz's shoes while Driz sniffed Carly's shoes.

"If anything, they smell a little bit like mango."

"Why wouldn't our shoes stink? They always have, since we were little."

Carly pulled off her socks and started sniffing them.

"My socks stink less than normal too."

The two sniffed each other's socks for a while.

"That's odd. Our socks are less stinky but smell like mango."

"This doesn't make any sense," Driz said, "As far back as I can remember, we've always had stinky feet. It's our family pride. In high school, our shoes were lethal and our gym socks could take out a whole army. Why would they suddenly be less stinky now?"

"Maybe we're sweating less?"

"Obviously not. I mean, just look at our pits."

Both girls sniffed their armpits.

"Yeah, I smell as bad as I usually do by 7:30pm."

"I smell bad too. So our bodies are sweating normally; I bet Ella has done something to our feet!"

Both girls went back inside the trailer and searched Ella's stuff. Finally, they found the box of Foot Odor Vanquished hidden away.

"I've heard of this stuff," Driz said, "It's supposed to unstink your feet. And it's mango scent."

She stuck her nose in the box-and her eyes lit up.

"That's it! It's the same scent!"

Carly took the box and stuck her nose in it, sniffing.

"She's been secretly using this on our shoes, socks, and feet!"

"How dare she! The little troll! Going behind our backs to try and make us smell better!"

"What, our feet aren't good enough for her?"

"Let's do something really nasty to her! Get it through her head that she is our slave forever!"

"How?"

"We'll have to be patient. Revenge is a dish best served cold...but that doesn't mean we can't have some mini-revenges in the meantime!"

* * *

Ella had finished dinner, and Brenda had finished giving a long discourse on why the trailer park empire was perfect for their family.

"That's really inspiring," Ella said, "Kitty is very lucky to have you as a mother."

"You're very sweet, Ella. I think you'd make a good companion for my daughter. It's such a shame that you live in Trailer 344."

Ella sighed.

"Does it really have that bad of a reputation?"

"Your two sisters have the grossest and most ill-kept trailer in my park."

"Step-sisters," Ella was sure to correct her.

"I don't mind that they're bad at cleanliness, or have horrible hygiene, or have a tendency to be rude. That's their business. But those two take such bad care of their trailer that they've caused more property damage than any other resident in all the years I've seen."

"I really don't know what to say about them," Ella said, "They-haven't exactly shown me kindness."

"Well, I care about you, Ella. And whatever your stepsisters may do to you, we'll be there for you."


	7. Standoff

**CHAPTER VII**

By the time Ella returned home that night, it was late and her stepsisters were fast asleep. Ella quietly slept on the pile of dirty socks she called her bed.

The next morning, she awoke to find her stepsisters in bad moods.

"Ella! Get up, we need you to do the groceries!"

Ella decided it was time for a chat.

"Carly, Driz, may I speak with both of you?"

"Oh, look at this; Piggy wants to talk to us. She must think she's a princess or something. Very well, let's sit over in the dining area."

As they each sat in the pigsty of the trailer they called the dining area, Ella took a good look at Carly and Driz. She could smell them from across the room. They were both so fat and oafish and had such bad body odor; if only they had made more effort to take care of their bodies, they could have been happier.

"Listen," Ella tried to say respectfully, "I know neither of you particularly like me, and you're always threatening to kick me out. So maybe it's best for all of us if I move out. I won't hold any grudges, and I hope we can stay on amiable terms."

"Oh really? And where will you go live?"

"That's my concern. I'll figure something out. Regardless, you guys gave me a place to stay when I needed it, and I appreciate that, but I shouldn't be your responsibility any longer."

"Yes, you certainly _were_ a responsibility! Always inconveniencing us!"

Ella saw they weren't looking too happy, so she decided to try and sweeten the deal.

"Since I realize this is short notice, I'll offer to keep doing your laundry once a week for the time being. That large pile of dirty socks I've been sleeping on? I'll wash them today! And I'll do any other errands you may have been counting on me to do."

"Well, we had been counting on you going into town and buying me some new underwear after you caused my old pair to rip when we were torturing you yesterday," Driz said.

"Sure, Driz," Ella said, "It would be my pleasure to get you some new panties."

"I want some new underwear too!" Carly said.

"Easy as pie," Ella said, while secretly wondering if any pair of underwear could fit Carly.

"So what's the deal, piggy?" Driz asked, "Are you too good for our trailer? You don't like having to smell our stinky feet every night? You think you deserve to live in Buckingmeat Palace?"

Ella knew Driz was goading her into a fight and was smart enough to dodge this.

"Look, Driz, we just had our differences, that's all. We tried living together and it just didn't work out. No one's at fault, and I bear you no ill will."

Driz gave her another death-glare, then said in a cold voice:

"Tackle her."

Within seconds, Ella was again pinned down to the floor of the trailer, the combined weight of both her stepsisters on top of her.

"Guys, please!" Ella pleaded, "I can't breathe!"

"Spill the beans, piggy! You wouldn't be so happy to leave if there wasn't someone special. You moving in with this mystery love of yours?"

"Yes," Ella gagged for air.

"Is it a he or a she?"

"A she!"

"And you think she's going to let you move in with her? Sorry, piggy, but no one would ever fall in love with you. And even if they did, we'd do everything in our power to break you up. You're not allowed to be happy, Ella. Not today, not ever in your life. And in case you aren't getting that message, we're going to make sure it sinks in."

Driz kept Ella pinned to the ground while Carly took off her shoes and socks, then stood up and held the socks out over Ella's face. Ella looked up at them: they were sweaty and nasty, and were suspended just over her face.

"Those aren't just any stinky socks," Driz said laughing, "Those are Carly's extra special stinky socks. The ones she only wears on long hiking trips and hasn't washed in three years. Carly, let 'em fall."

Carly dropped the socks.

Ella stared up in horror as the sweaty socks came hurtling towards her.

_Please don't let them land on my face,_ she thought. _Let them land on my shoulder, my neck, anywhere. Just not my face, I beg you!_

And the socks landed-

-right over Ella's nose! And she caught a very strong whiff.

Ella tried with all her might to move, to try and shake the socks off her face, but Driz kept her pinned down on the floor, and now Carly squatted back down and pinned her as well. No one was a match for the combined weight of both girls.

"Don't try to move, piggy," Driz said, "Those socks aren't coming off your face. We're gonna spend the next few hours pinning you down, forcing you to smell the three years' worth of Carly's foot odor."

"See, Ella, you made a big mistake. When you chose to move in with us, you became our slave. Which means you ain't never moving out of this trailer. You're going to spend the rest of your life living with us, smelling our feet everyday. And if you try to rebel, we have other ways of torturing you. Ways we dreamt up long ago that we never even tried."

For the next five hours straight, Ella remained pinned down on the floor, Carly's socks resting over her nose. All she could hear was Driz and Carly's laughter, and she was in absolute agony!


	8. Driz's Hygiene (or Lack Thereof)

**CHAPTER VIII**

By the next day, things had calmed down in the trailer a bit.

"Ella!" Driz yelled, "Time for you to give me a sponge bath!"

Driz then sat down and took off her socks, which she handed to Carly and said:

"Here, go outside and smell these."

Carly had always loved to sniff socks, and Driz's were quite stinky, so these would keep her occupied for hours. She exited the trailer and sat on the porch outside, sniffing the socks, not caring who saw her.

Meanwhile, Driz led Ella to the trailer's gross and tiny bathroom.

"Now that I've gotten Carly out of the trailer and given her something that will keep her entertained for hours, let's get to work."

She handed Ella a sponge and liquid soap, then started to undress.

"Uh, Driz?" Ella said, "I don't mind doing your laundry. I don't even mind having to smell your horrendous body odor. But this is the first time you've asked me to-personally _bathe_ you."

"It's going to become our new hobby. I like being personally bathed."

Ella closed her eyes, and Driz laughed.

"Don't tell me you're scared to see me naked? C'mon, we're _step_-sisters. It's not incest."

Ella opened her eyes-the sight of Driz's naked body was horrifying. Driz was just as fat and stinky as she always was, but seeing (and smelling) her body in its full nude glory was certainly overwhelming. Ella realized Driz was enjoying this moment of exhibitionism, and even more enjoying how uncomfortable it was making Ella.

"Ah, feels so good to be naked, to let the humid air blow against my butt-cheeks," she said triumphantly.

She turned on the shower faucet, but no water came out.

"Ah, no water again. You know how old this trailer is. Alright, Ella; we'll have to make do without water. Take that soap and sponge and start scrubbing."

"You want me to-touch-?"

"Every single crevice of my body. Why don't you start with my armpits, then work your way down to my butt?"

Ella saw no alternative, so she started scrubbing Driz's sweaty body. It was like mopping a floor that was so sticky that even touching it felt icky. Driz clearly was deriving pleasure out of this.

"So, Ella. Am I stinky?" she asked with glee.

"Yes," Ella answered, matter-of-factly.

"I thought so. Do you like having to smell me?"

"No."

"Good" Driz said, "We discovered the box of Foot Odor Vanquished you had kept. Do you have a problem with the way our feet smell?"

"I-just want you and Carly to smell better. Isn't that normal?"

"You're saying we smell bad?"

"Cleanliness is a good thing. I mean, isn't that the reason you have me do your laundry and are having me bathe you right now?"

"I _like_ being stinky, and I like making you have to smell me."

"But other people-not just me-would probably like you better if you didn't stink. Have you ever considered improving your hygiene, not for Carly or me, but for the sake of other people around you?"

"I don't see why anyone else matters," Driz said defiantly, "As far as I'm concerned, no one outside of this trailer park even exists to me."

"Hold still," Ella said, scrubbing away, "Ya know, since I'm scrubbing your armpit, that leads to another point: have you ever considered wearing deodorant?"

Driz had only vaguely heard of deodorant once. She knew it was a mythical thing that some people outside of the trailer park put under their arms, but she never understood why. She had asked Carly about it, who had also once heard of it, but didn't remember what it was.

"I don't know what this deodorant-invention is. All I know is I've never ever worn the stuff, neither has Carly, and we don't intend to start now."

"Driz, I really think you and Carly would be a lot happier if you both started wearing deodorant," Ella said, trying to keep a friendly tone, "Not only would you smell better, but so would the whole trailer. If you want, I'll even buy one for each of you and teach you how to put it on. It's really very simple."

Driz sniffed her armpit.

"I smell just fine."

"That's 'cause I just scrubbed you. But you sweat during the day. Which is nothing to be embarrassed by; everyone sweats. I sweat. If I didn't wear deodorant, I'd be stinky. So I wear it, and I'm not stinky. See how that works?"

"This conversation is starting to annoy me. I don't know what this deodorant-thing is and frankly I don't want to. If you want to wear this _thing_ and partake in this voodoo ritual, that's your business. I am _proud_ to call myself white trash and to have bad hygiene, Ella. So you better get used to it."


	9. Merphy's Law

**CHAPTER IX**

After several days of giving her sisters such elaborate sponge-baths, Ella had seen (and smelled) enough of Carly and Driz's bodies to have had a lifetime of nightmares.

When she finally had some free time one afternoon, she rested onto the pile of dirty sock she called her bed, happy to finally have some moments to herself.

"Psst! Ella!" a voice called.

Ella looked up and saw Kitty was sticking her head in through the trailer.

"Kitty!" she exclaimed, "I've missed you."

"Where've you been all week?"

"My stepsisters have been torturing me. They won't let me move out, and they won't even let me go outside."

"Listen, I've got good news! Laundra is a big hit! We were featured on a food vlog!"

"We were?"

"Yes. Can you meet me at the distillation trailer? We need to make more."

"I can try-"

"And also-" Kitty said, sniffing, "Wow, I can smell those socks you were sleeping on from here."

"Yeah, they're pretty stinky."

"Can you bring some with you? We need more foot-sweat!"

Ella went back over to the pile and snuck a pair of socks in her pockets, and then walked to the other room.

Carly and Driz were both lounging about the rest of the trailer, sitting on their lawn chairs.

"Where you think you're going, piggy? You still need to scrub Carly's armpits."

"Guys, I've been so cooped up here; I haven't gotten a chance to go panty-shopping for the two of you."

"Say, you're right," Carly said, "I wanted some new underwear."

"It also would be nice to get some new groceries. There's a sale on steaks."

Ella knew that Carly and Driz both had such gluttonous bellies than they could never resist the temptation of food.

"Alright, you can make a grocery run. But be here by sundown."

Ella ran outside and made her way to Kitty's trailer

Once inside, the two made out.

"I missed you, Ella," Kitty said, "Man, you stink, but I love you!"

After they had made out for several minutes, Kitty opened up her laptop. The popular food vlogger, Merphy Braun, was talking about laundra on her newest episode! And she was filming it all the way from Texas, in a room in the famous Lone Star Hotel! She even invented her own cocktail with the drink called Merphy's Law.

"I can't believe it!" Kitty said, "Everyone loves Merphy's vlogs! If a Merphy's Law becomes a popular cocktail, people from all over are going to be ordering laundra from us!"

"What if someone else tries to make their own?"

"They can't. Only we know the secret ingredient: foot-sweat! Now, let's cook some more agave, wring out those socks you brought, and prepare several more bottles!"

"I can't stay too long," Ella said, "I have to go and buy panties for my stepsisters, as well as steaks, just to keep up the charade."

"Girl, I gotcha covered," Kitty said, and opened the freezer. Inside were several steaks. She also had some plus-sized panties nearby.

"How did you?"

"The clearance store outside the park went out of business and I grabbed all their stuff. I have enough here to supply us for a year. Just keep telling your stepsisters that you need to go to the store, and get 'em this stuff. Do they love Cheetos?"

"Are you kidding? That's all Carly ever eats."

"Great; I have some right here. Next time, say you want to treat her to some Cheetos, come over here, and throw in an extra pack of gum to seal the deal!"

"Kitty, you're amazing!"

"Thanks. It's so hot in here though; I think we'll work faster if we strip completely naked.

And the two got to work making laundra! Being naked made them work a lot faster, and the cool breeze of the trailer was very relaxing.

Soon, they had made ten bottles' worth of laundra, each one a perfect mix of agave and foot-sweat.

"Do you think we could ever use someone else's foot-sweat to make these in the future?"

"I doubt it. Everyone's body chemistry is different. If you used the sweat of anyone other than Carly and Driz's feet, the reaction wouldn't be the same and the drink's taste wouldn't have the same kick."

"Those two intend on making me their slave for the rest of their lives."

"Don't worry; you're going to rescue yourself!"


	10. Underwear Day

**CHAPTER X**

Kitty and Ella were falling madly in love with one another. They were spending all their time together alone and naked, making laundra. When they hugged, Kitty would start sniffing Ella's neck.

"I really like the way you smell."

"What are you talking about? I smell like Carly & Driz's feet."

"I know. At first I didn't like it, but now I've spent so much time making out with you that, well, the smell turns me on."

"The smell of feet turns you on?"

Kitty buried her nose into Ella's neck, giving it one long sniff.

"Man, that makes me horny. The smell of feet by itself doesn't turn me on. But the smell of Carly & Driz's feet on you drives me wild! Promise me you'll keep sleeping on their dirty socks every night. On you, it makes the finest perfume!"

"I love you."

"I love you."

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Carly and Driz showed Ella a new level of torture.

Before Ella had arriving, the two sisters may have had bad hygiene, but it was not due to any ill intent. It was more just because of their selfish nature as well as being a product of their environments.

Now, however, the two were deliberately being malicious in how gross they were. Instead of hanging their dirty socks on the clothing line outside the trailer, they now hung them inside, making sure the trailer smelled more like feet. They stopped washing their clothes at all, waiting until an article of clothing was extra-stinky before finally asking Ella to do laundry and shoving it in her face. The two made no effort to hide their sadism.

One day Ella noticed all of her own socks were missing. She confronted Carly, who explained:

"Oh, we realized that all of our own socks were old and had holes in them, so we thought we'd borrow all of yours and wear them instead. I considered borrowing all your underwear too, but none of them would ever fit my butt."

"Those were my special dainty socks," Ella said, "I really liked them."

"Don't worry, we'll return them."

A few weeks later, all of Ella's socks were indeed returned to her, but sweaty and unwashed.

"Here ya go," Carly said with a sadistic smile, "They're pretty stinky, since my feet do sweat a lot. We can add these to the sock-pile you sleep on. These are so squishy and moist that they'd make a nice pillow."

But the absolute worst thing was the heat wave. It was one of the worst in recorded history, and so Carly and Driz resorted to making everyday Underwear Day. This meant the two would walk around the trailer wearing only their bra and panties, and both made it a point to flaunt this in front of Ella. The sisters had always had an exhibitionist streak in them, and it gave both of them a lot of sadism to make Ella feel uncomfortable.

"Aren't these Underwear Days nice, Driz?" Carly asked, making sure Ella could hear, "I may never wear clothes again. It was so nice of Ella to get us these plus-sized panties."

"Yes it is," Driz responded, "My butt hasn't ripped them open yet."

"Ya know, I like these panties so much that I'm going to keep on wearing them. The longest I've ever gone without changing my underwear was two weeks, but with this pair, I'm now coming up on three weeks."

"Same here. I hate changing my underwear, and three weeks is a record for me too. How do you feel, Ella? Do you feel uncomfortable seeing us half-naked all the time?"

"Yes," Ella said, matter-of-factly.

"And does it make you uncomfortable knowing we've gone three whole weeks without changing our underwear?"

"Yes. Do you ever plan to change them?"

"Eventually. And when we do, you'll be the one to wash them!"

"Don't you just love the way our trailer smells?" Carly said, sniffing.

"I sure do," Driz said, sniffing, "Smell that, Ella. A nice combination of sweat, feet, and our body odor. I can't believe you had the silly idea of wanting us to improve our hygiene. If we had, you'd be missing out on this charming scent."

* * *

But when she'd be free, Ella would run back to Kitty who'd give her a big hug and sniff her.

"Oh, baby, you're so stinky. You smell like Carly and Driz baked you in a hot oven with their own feet!"

"We should probably get to work making laundra-"

Ella tried to get away, but Kitty grabbed her tight and kept sniffing her.

"Promise me, Ella. Promise me you'll keep living with Carly and Driz and letting them torture you with their feet! Because I love the way it makes you smell!"

Ella sighed, resigned to her fate, and said:

"I'll do it for you, Kitty, because I love you."

"I love you too."

And the two kissed.


	11. The Masquerade Ball

CHAPTER XI

_Ella snuggled happily in her bed. She was in a beautiful penthouse suite, the air conditioner running, living in the lap of luxury. She heard the shower running, then got up and walked over to the bathroom. Her stepsister Driz was inside, showering away. Driz had always been a fan of cleanliness and discretion._

* * *

"Ella!"

Ella snapped out of her daydream. She was back in their gross trailer bathroom, the hottest heat wave in recent years going on, and a naked Driz standing in front of her, waiting for Ella to give her her sponge-bath. Her day-dream had been a temporary reprieve, but she was back in her reality.

She picked up the sponge. The sponge had been cut to a quarter of its former size, so that it would take Ella four times as long to bathe Driz.

"Scrub away, Ella," Driz said with glee, "I've been sweating bullets all day. I'm drenched in it. Man, after a morning full of sweating like a pig, there is nothing more refreshing than just standing completely naked and letting your body odor air out. Do you like seeing me naked, Ella?"

"No."

"Good. Because I really like being naked in front of you Ella, and knowing it makes you uncomfortable only makes me enjoy it even more. And do you like having to smell my body odor?"

"No."

"Good. I'll make it a point to force you to see me naked and have to smell me every single day from now until eternity."

As Ella got to work at the unpleasant task of scrubbing Driz's sweaty body, they heard the front door slam.

"Hi, Carly," Driz called out.

"Driz, are you naked? I can smell your body odor from here."

"Yep, I am. Don't come back here. Aren't I stinky, dear sister?"

"Yes you are. Be sure to torture Ella."

Then, as Ella was scrubbing, she caught the familiar smell of Carly's feet, and saw Driz was sniffing as well.

"Carly, did you take your shoes off?" Driz called out, "I can smell your feet from here."

"Yep," Carly called back with pride, "Aren't I stinky, dear sister?"

"Yes you are. You'll have to torture Ella after I'm done with her."

The two sisters were very democratic in how they tortured Ella, and neither ever had a monopoly over their play-thing. Both made sure they tortured Ella equally. In fact, if there was one thing Ella did actually find admirable about them, it was that for all their otherwise hateful activity, they did both genuinely love each other. They were two loving sisters who always respect each other, even in their filth.

When Driz was done with her, it was Carly's turn to torture Ella. Carly sat down and ordered Ella to bring her dirty laundry over.

"Now, Ella. These are my white socks that I wore for three weeks straight, and those are my pink socks that I also wore for three weeks straight. Smell both, and tell me which pair stinks more."

"But-"

"Do it!"

Ella sniffed the white socks, grimaced at their stench, then sniffed the pink socks and grimaced again.

"Uh, they smell bad-"

"Ella, please. You barely smelled them. I want you to sniff the white socks for five minutes straight, then sniff the pink socks for another five minutes straight, then compare between the two for another five minutes. Only after the fifteen minutes total have passed will I consider you to have a reasonable answer."

Ella spent the next fifteen minutes suffering, smelling nothing but stinky socks, all while Carly watched her with her stopwatch. Finally, the fifteen minutes were up.

"The pink socks are definite more stinky," Ella said. In truth, the two pairs had been equally stinky, but she just wanted to give Carly an answer for the sake of ending her torture.

"Good," Carly said, "Then I'll wear the white ones. But let's check if they're compatible with my foot-sweat level. Smell my feet."

She stuck out her bare feet and wiggled her toes. Ella sniffed them. She didn't like smelling Carly's feet, but at least she knew Carly's activities well enough to guess to have familiarized herself with the scent.

"It smells like you did a lot of running around this morning," Ella said, sniffing between the toes, "Maybe did a few jumping jacks?"

"That's right!" Carly giggled.

"Yes, they smell very sweaty. Definitely stinky, especially the heal."

"Good," Carly said.

* * *

But after months of this torture, some good news came at last: the acclaimed food vlogger Merphy Braun was coming to visit the trailer park to meet the makers of the famous laundra and record several episodes of her vlog here. In order to welcome her, a party was being held, called the Masquerade Ball, and every member of the trailer park was invited to attend, dressed as royalty.

Ella chatted with Kitty about this, as the two hung out in the manager's office.

"This is great! We're finally going to get a chance to meet Merphy! She's already gotten more people aware of laundra through her vlogs. Maybe we'll finally go into business."

"I don't know. She's just one vlogger."

"Even if nothing else happens, at least it'll be a big party and a chance for everyone to come to the ball and have fun!"

"If I know Carly and Driz, they'll find a way to keep me from attending."

"Don't worry. I'll have my mom make it a rule that everyone in the trailer park must attend, no matter what. In the meantime, I have to find a good quality trailer for Merphy to temporarily stay in."

"Wouldn't she rather stay in a hotel?"

"Ideally, yes. But if she's going to record her vlogs from the trailer park, she wants to stay here for a week and get the full trailer park experience. She's coming directly from the Lone Star Hotel in Texas; that's one of the best resorts in the country. This place can't ever compete with that."

"Promise me you'll stick her as far away from Carly and Driz as possible."

"I'll try, but I can't promise. The trailers are always changed occupants. My mom will have to put her in whichever one happens to be available on the day she arrives."

Worried, Ella walked solemnly with Kitty over to the distillation trailer, where they had produced over five hundred bottles of laundra.

"We're pretty stocked up here," Ella said, "Say, Kitty-uh, is what we're doing here, uh, legal?"

"Well, strictly speaking, no. We technically don't have a liquor license or have the right to create alcohol."

"So what would happen if the ATF ever found out about what we're doing here? Would we get arrested?"

"I doubt it would ever come to that. I think the worst that would happen is some tequila company would try to shut us down or buy us out."

What Kitty didn't know was that the ATF was already aware of their existence and what they were doing, and a SWAT team operation was being sent to take them down. The SWAT team was being led by Agent Natalia "Stinky Feet" Smeller. Natalia had this nickname because, her entire life, she had had very bad foot odor, something everyone in her life insisted on reminding her of. But Natalia wasn't embarrassed by it.

Over the last few months, Natalia had been in charge of taking down this illegal tequila operation. She had spent many long nights organizing every moment of the raid, and planned to attack on the night of the Masquerade Ball. Every night she would put some Foot Odor Vanquished in her shoes while planning the raid, usually sniffing the powder for a bit (she really liked the new coconut scent). It turned her on to look at photos of this Ella girl, and she began to think, _After I arrest her, I'd like to torture her and make her smell my feet. Wait and see!_

But as Natalia Smeller made her plans, Ella was unaware of all this and very happy, and she counted down the days until Merphy's arrival and the day of the Masquerade Ball.


	12. Secret Agents

CHAPTER XII

Natalia Smeller was in the middle of putting OneAuthor in her shoes when another agent came by the briefing room to speak to her.

"Agent Smeller! The new Deputy Director wants to speak to you."

Natalia was a deadpan personality who never showed any emotion, so she headed over to the underground bunker. The ATF operation to take down the trailer park had been Natalia's pet project for months. But now, in only the last week, the department had gotten a new administration. Deputy Director Tess Tregellas had just taken over and no one had met her. Natalia wasn't sure if she would approve of the operation.

Natalia arrived at the Deputy Director's office, a classified government location that was in an underground bunker. It was required by the Bureau that all personnel had to be completely naked when in the presence of the Deputy Director, to avoid any threat of concealed weapons. A lot of people would be uncomfortable at having to meet their new boss for the first time while being naked, but Natalia was unfazed by this.

Natalia Smeller stripped completely naked, then entered the room. It was an enormous bunker with large white walls, and at the far end was the Deputy Director, sitting at her desk.

"Agent Smeller, come on in. I've read a lot about you."

"Good to meet you at last, Deputy Director," Natalia said in her deadpan voice.

"Please, call me Tess. I may be your boss, but there's no reason to be scared of me."

Tess was very young, had long blonde hair, and was very attractive; she wore a business suit. Natalia finally arrived right in front of the desk and stood still with the solidarity of a government agent.

"Agent Smeller," Tess said, "I hope you don't mind me saying so, but you have a very nice naked body."

"Thank you. I do my best to keep in shape. You also look very nice."

"Well, I used to be a supermodel and I did a lot of bikini shoots, so that pretty much required me to stay in shape. I only became head of the Bureau when I needed a side-gig."

"I'm sorry to be blunt, but this change in management has come at the worst possible time. You see, we're in the middle of an operation-"

Tess sniffed around a bit.

"Agent Smeller, I'm sorry, but-is that your feet? I can smell them from here."

"Yes," Natalia said very stiffly, "I suffer from bad foot odor. I've had this problem my entire life."

"You say it almost like you're proud of it."

"I'm neither proud of it nor ashamed of it. It's just a simple fact that I have stinky feet."

"Aren't you embarrassed?"

Natalia was confused by such an absurd question.

"Why would I be embarrassed by things that are true?"

"Well," Tess laughed, "I admire your sincerity. And it smells like you're a very hard worker. So because of that, I'm going to let you in on a little secret."

Tess took off her shoes, and Natalia caught the smell of Tess's feet from where she stood.

"I've had stinky feet for years," Tess admitted, "It's always been an embarrassing situation, especially during my photoshoots. I was the only supermodel to have it written in her contract that I would never be required to go barefoot on any shoot, no matter what."

Natalia remained standing in her stiff position and sniffed a bit.

"I recognize that scent," Natalia said in her deadpan voice, "It smells like you've been wearing those same shoes for-two point five days."

"Wow, that's right on the money. You have a very good sense of smell!"

"Before working for the government, I used to be the Foot-Smeller on my local girl's basketball team. I went to Wamapaanog University back when Hailey Tirone was still fighting to make Foot Smelling a major and she was a big inspiration to me. I assume you've heard of her?"

"Of course. Hailey Tirone is world-famous!"

For the next several minutes, the two women swapped a few stories about having stinky feet and the challenges they faced, how they had both tried OneAuthor and Foot Odor Vanquished to no avail, but Tess found Natalia a little hard to talk to. Nothing could crack her stiff, dry demeanor. Tess wondered if Natalia had ever smiled. She walked over to her.

"Agent Smeller, I want you to know you're very pretty," Tess said warmly, stroking Natalia's hair, "And I don't mind the smell of your feet. I'd like to give you a nice hug-"

"I absolutely never break with professionalism when I am on-duty," Natalia said in her deadpan voice, not even showing the slightest reaction.

"Okay, well, maybe sometime when you're off-duty we could grab a drink-"

"I am never off-duty. Being an agent of the US government is my identity. I eat, sleep, and breathe my job."

Tess sighed and thought _You don't have a particularly sociable personality, Natalia Smeller. But I'll seduce you eventually. Just wait and see._ She walked back over to the desk.

"Well, enough chit chat, Agent Smeller. Please brief me on your operation."

"Two girls have been selling laundra-an illegal and unlicensed tequila concoction-out of this trailer park for months now. It is starting to catch on with the public. I have been planning a SWAT operation to take down the entire park on the day of the park's upcoming social event, which they are calling the Masquerade Ball."

"These two girls, what can you tell me about them?"

"The ringleader, a girl named Kitty, is the daughter of the trailer park's manager. However, the other one, named Ella, seems to be providing her with some kind of secret ingredient. I strongly distrust this Ella; she must be some kind of criminal mastermind, and I predict we might have to torture her after we arrest her."

"Very well," Tess said, "Well, now that I've met you, Agent Smeller, and been briefed on your operation, I am giving it the go-ahead. You have my permission to carry out this raid and to torture this Ella girl as much as you want."

"I will," Natalia said, and exited the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ella was being tortured mercilessly by Carly, who was shoving her foot in Ella's face.

"Smell it, Ella!" Carly said with glee as she wiggled her toes, "Smell it!"

And Ella did so, hoping her torture would soon end.


	13. Merphy Arrives

CHAPTER XIII

Ella was excited. After several weeks, the vlogger Merphy Braun was finally arriving at the trailer park. Kitty had set up a meeting they would have with her over by the laundra station.

That morning she set out to do her step-sisters' dirty laundry, washing their clothes by hand in the basin outside the trailer. All of Driz and Carly's socks smelled really bad, but this time Carly had one pair of yellow socks that were so stinky, Ella had to hold her nose.

_Ugh, that stinks_, Ella thought, _I think this is the longest Carly's ever gone without changing her socks. Maybe three and a half weeks? Honestly, these socks are so gross that I don't think they can be saved. I'm just gonna throw them away. Carly won't even notice._

She took the took the yellow socks away from the rest of the laundry pile and hung them up on the fence behind the trailer. As she turned around to continue doing laundry, she didn't notice a hidden government operative ran by and snatch the yellow socks.

* * *

Merphy arrived that afternoon and was extremely friendly with both Kitty and Ella.

"It's such an honor to meet you," Kitty said, "I watch your vlog all the time!"

"Aww, you're so sweet, Kitty" Merphy said, "I've been a huge fan of laundra for a while now and can't wait to feature it on my show. I was just staying in a hotel in Texas, and I shared laundra with all these WNBA players I met."

"Oh, that sounds fun. What were the players like?"

"Well, I was really close with one player named Emily. She was really sad about her wife being away. I felt so bad for her; I would sniff her feet sometimes to make her feel better."

Ella thought of all the times she'd been forced to smell her step-sisters' feet; she had really suffered. Yet here was a kindhearted girl willing to smell the feet of others out of love. Kitty seemed turned on.

"That's really sweet of you, Merphy. I always say: if you can find someone willing to smell your feet, that's a person you should really value."

Merphy sniffed.

"Speaking of which, it smells like laundra in this trailer. So this is where you do your distillation?"

And they began giving her a tour.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tess was doing everything she could to seduce Natalia Smeller, but never with any success. No matter what flirty comment she made, Natalia never smiled or broke her professional demeanor; she only spoke in her deadpan voice, oblivious to everything.

On this evening, Tess had Natalia called down to her office. Natalia stripped naked, then entered, and Tess immediately made up a new rule.

"Oh, Agent Smeller, there's a new safety protocol in the bureau. When entering the Deputy Director's office, not only must agents be completely naked, but they will also be personally patted down and searched, in case of any concealed weapons."

"I understand," Natalia said.

And so Tess began to feel up Natalia's naked body. It was absolute heaven to caress her hair, to rub her sweaty back, and to feel her body in other places.

_I want your body so badly,_ Tess thought, _Just you wait, Natalia Smeller._ _One day, I'll get you in my bed._

"There's another new protocol," Tess made up, "I also will need to smell you. Just to make sure there aren't any hidden chemicals or anything."

Natalia found that last explanation a little odd, but didn't question it. Love of country was the single most important thing in Natalia Smeller's life. She was honored to serve her government. And so she was more than happy to comply with any and all safety protocols. _Country first_, she thought, as she felt Tess sniffing her neck and body.

"Agent Smeller, I can't help but notice you've started wearing a different brand of deodorant. I can smell it from here."

"Yes," Natalia said in her monotone voice, "I've always worn the same deodorant since my high school days. But since coming out here to Kentucky, I seem to sweat up a storm every day, and by late afternoon I always get stinky. So I switched to a new deodorant, but I still seem to get stinky. None of my colleague can stand to be near me by late afternoon."

"I don't mind that you're stinky," Tess said.

"I appreciate that, but I try to not be stinky. I feel it's unbecoming of a government agent."

"Well, you can try all you want," Tess said with a smile, "But the truth is you are stinky."

_Imagine what it would be like to hold your beautiful, stinky body in my arms,_ she thought, _I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you, Natalia Smeller._

After ten more minutes of feeling up and sniffing Natalia, Tess realized it was time to get down to business.

"Alright, you're cleared. Let's walk over to my desk."

They walked over to Tess's desk and sat down.

"Now," Tess said, "We sent an operative into the field to spy on this Ella girl. We were able to snatch some clothing that we assume is hers-"

Before Tess had even finished the sentence, she noticed Natalia had started sniffing.

"What is that?" she asked, sniffing, her nostrils flaring away, "It smells like-socks-dirty, unwashed socks."

Natalia got up and began sniffing around the room.

"I recognize the scent-oh yes, definite sock-and it has a sweaty quality to it."

"Here they are," Tess said, holding up the bag with Carly's yellow socks. Natalia immediately pounced on the bag, burying her nose into the socks, sniffing away.

"My goodness, these are stinky," Natalia said, "These don't smell like the socks worn by a good, law-abiding citizen-" _sniff sniff_ "No, they smell like the socks worn by a criminal mastermind. For that Ella girl to have socks that smell this bad-" _sniff sniff_ "She must truly be evil. May I take these socks with me? I need to spend the next few hours sniffing them to get closer to my target?"

"Go right ahead," Tess said.

And as Natalia exited the bunker, she kept thinking of this criminal mastermind known as Ella as she kept sniffing the yellow socks.

_I was only going to give her five years in prison. But based on smelling these socks, I would say she deserves ten years or more!_


	14. The Livestream

CHAPTER XIV

Merphy has set up her laptop inside the trailer, and began her livestream.

"Hi, everyone! Welcome to my vlog for an exclusive livestream! For the past few weeks, I've been telling y'all about my new cocktail, Merphy's Law, made with a special variant of tequila, called laundra. Well, today I'm here in Kentucky where laundra was first invented and produced. And with me here are the two creators, Kitty and Ella."

"Hi," Kitty said, waving at the webcam, while Ella was a bit more shy.

"So, girls, tell us how you invented this beverage."

"Well," Kitty chatted away, "Well, I've been into plants, and I heard that tequila was made from agave, which only grows in Mexico, so I wondered what would happen if I bred my own hybrid plant, basically agave mixed with American soil. And that eventually became this variant mescal."

"That's awesome," Merphy said, "And why did you name it laundra?"

"That was my idea," Ella said, "Kitty told me about the drink and I tried it for the first time, and I had been doing laundry earlier that day, so I suggested the name laundra."

"But I also heard about the secret ingredient," Merphy said with a smile, "I understand there's a little drop of foot-sweat in there as well."

"Yep, that was Ella's idea."

"Can you show us how it's done?"

Kitty walked everyone through the distillation process. Ella then produced a pair of Carly's sweaty socks.

"Oh wow," Merphy said, giggling a bit, "For all of you watching at home, I just want you to know those socks smell really bad. I can smell them from here!"

Ella wrung the socks out over the alcohol. As soon as the sweat made contact, it created an explosive chemical reaction!

"Voila!" Ella said, "It gives the drink just an extra little kick. Have a sip."

Merphy sampled the laundra and reacted.

"Wow! It tastes very similar to tequila, but has its own flavor, and man, that foot-sweat really gives it a foul but strong taste. Whatever gave you the idea to mix that in?"

Ella turned a bit shy, but Kitty stepped in.

"Well, you see, Ella lives with her two step-sisters who have really stinky feet."

Merphy became a little aroused at hearing this, but tried not to show it.

"So," Kitty went on, "being surrounded by sweaty socks that are just baked inside a hot trailer all day-it cooked the foot-sweat just the right amount. Ella always smells a bit like feet, just from living in that trailer."

"Oh, really?" Merphy said, intrigued.

And then, without warning, Merphy leaned in and sniffed Ella's neck.

"Oh wow! She does smell like stinky feet! I hadn't noticed."

And Ella just stood there awkwardly as Merphy kept sniffing her, feeling Merphy's glasses rub up and down against her face and neck, and realizing this was happening in front of the world to see. And it just kept going on.

"Oh man, this is-this is kinda turning me on," Merphy said, giggling, pressing her nose deep into Ella, enjoying the scent.

"Um, Merphy," Ella said awkwardly, "This is-being filmed lived."

"Oh, don't worry," Merphy said while sniffing her, "I have 3.12 million subscribers and they all know my personality pretty well. They won't mind me. Man, I love smelling you!"

"I do too," Kitty said, and joined in, sniffing Ella as well.

Ella stood there as the two women kept sniffing her, all of it filmed in front of a webcam that was only getting more and more views.

"Merphy, if you like the way Ella smells, you'd probably really like her step-sisters' feet."

"You're right. I always appreciate the scent better when I can recognize it at the source."

Merphy adjusted her glasses, then sniffed the socks a bit.

"Ella, these were worn by your step-sister?"

"Yes. For over a week."

"Poor you, having to live with these in your face," Merphy said, then playfully shoved the sock in Ella's face. The smell knocked Ella into next week, and Merphy was puzzled; she genuinely couldn't understand how someone could not enjoy the scent of those socks.

"Well," Merphy said, "This has been a very informative livestream, but I think it's time I signed off. I hope all of you at home will try laundra, and better yet, that you'll serve it in my very own cocktail, a Merphy's Law. Thank y'all so much for tuning in. And thank you, Kitty and Ella. I post videos every Sundays, Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. I'll see ya guys again soon. Bye!"

And she ended the livestream. Ella sighed in relief, glad that was over.

Merphy immediately resumed sniffing Ella, pressing her glasses against Ella tightly, then said:

"Ella, let's not waste any time! Introduce me to your step-sisters immediately!"

And, not seeing any alternative, Ella led Merphy through the trailer park.

"Uh, Merphy, you should know that Carly and Driz are both a little-vulgar and aggressive."

"I don't mind."

"And can you not mention the laundra thing? They don't know I use their socks for it."

"It's a pretty hard thing to not bring up-"

"If they find out, they definitely _won't_ let you smell their feet."

"Oh, gotcha," Merphy said, "Then I won't bring it up. I'll just say I'm your friend you met by chance."

They arrived at Carly and Driz's trailer.

"Oh wow," Merphy giggled, "This whole place stinks. I can smell feet from out here. Can't wait to meet these charming girls."

She knocked on the door, and Ella stood, waiting in anticipation...


	15. Princesses

CHAPTER XV

The door opened, and Carly and Driz stood to find Merphy there beside Ella.

"Who are you?" Carly asked rudely.

"I'm Ella's friend," Merphy said, "I-uh-just ran into her by chance-"

"Ella's not allowed to have friends," Driz said, "We don't let her do anything social. Ella, looks like you've disobeyed me. Just for that, I'm making you smell our feet tonight."

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about," Merphy said, "Your names are Carly and Driz, right? I'm Merphy. And-I wanna smell your feet! I just really really wanna smell them!"

Neither sister knew what to say, but before they could respond, Merphy had pushed her way into the trailer, and began sniffing both of them.

"Oh wow," Merphy said, excited, "What a lovely pigsty you guys have! I love how messy it is! I should do a whole livestream from here, analyzing how the other half lives. Oh wow, it stinks in here. you have piles and piles of dirty socks in here! I can smell it! Love it! I could talk about how much it stinks!"

She continued praising the two sisters, and both were overwhelmed.

* * *

Their entire lives, Carly and Driz had never really had affection.

Even when they were kids, they had both always been dim-witted and overweight. No one in school liked them, so because of this, they swore to always be each other's best friends. They always hung out together, always accepted the other one's slobbish-ness, and had a bond that was thicker than molasses.

When they entered adulthood, they finally had their own trailer to themselves. Isolated from the outside world and no longer caring about fitting in, this was when they both really let themselves go. They stopped doing laundry, they stopped cleaning after themselves.

What before had been just a mild case of the girls being slobs had now turned into them having non-existent hygiene, often going weeks without bathing or changing their underwear. What before had been just been a mild case of both girls having bad foot odor had turned into their trailer becoming a shrine to stinky feet. In short, they have both reveled in their filth, not caring what the rest of the world thought of them. They could each smell the other's stench, and didn't mind it.

Then Ella had come into their lives, and now they had a slave to sadistcally humiliate and torture, which made them feel even better. Having someone to react to them only encouraged them to be more gross; having someone to make uncomfortable only encouraged them to further blur the line of what was appropriate. Torturing Ella proved to be the single greatest tool for validation either had ever felt.

But now, here was Merphy. Here was a girl who actually enjoyed smelling their feet, who told them "It's okay that you stink," who gave them validation exactly as they were. All Carly and Driz had ever wanted their entire lives was just to be shown love, and now they finally were.

Over the following week, Merphy pampered both Carly and Driz, treated them like princesses, all while regularly sniffing them and giving them compliments. No one had ever been nice to them before.

"Carly, Driz: I really admire the two of you," Merphy said, "I don't think I've ever respected someone as much as I respect you both! It's really made me reevaluate my life: here I am, worrying so much about how I look and what kind of makeup I'm wearing and what kind of designer brand names I'm wearing. And yet you two are perfectly confident in who you are, just being fat slobs."

"Thank you," Carly and Driz said, overwhelmed by Merphy's kind words.

"Like you, Carly. I really admire how you regularly walk around outside in nothing but your underwear, underwear you haven't changed in weeks, and don't care in the least that your neighbors are seeing you or what they might think. That takes courage!"

"Aww, shucks," Carly said, "Just a day's work for me."

"And Driz, I really admire how bad you smell. Would you mind if I took over for Ella, and started giving you your sponge-baths and doing your laundry? To parade your filth around, that really takes guts!"

"You're so sweet," Driz said, blushing.

"And your feet! Both of you really work hard, and I can smell it in your feet!"

And Carly and Driz were elated to feel so much love. That night, they had a private conversation.

"This Merphy girl is so kind," Carly said, "I've never had someone other than you be nice to me before, to tell me that they actually like it that I'm stinky."

"I agree," Driz said, "She treats us like royalty. I honestly don't even enjoy torturing Ella anymore. Ella may have kissed up to us, but only if we tormented her for it; Merphy does it for free. Maybe it's time we let Ella go, and adopt Merphy permanently."

* * *

Meanwhile, Agent Natalia Smeller was preparing for the SWAT team raid on a daily basis. It was getting closer and closer.

On this evening, she met with the Deputy Director in her office bunker. Once again, she cooperated with the safety protocols Tess insisted upon, always stripping naked and allowing herself to be felt up for several minutes. She had noticed that exactly how long Tess cuddled with her seemed to gradually increase with every subsequent meeting; it had gone from something that lasted five minutes to something that now last almost forty-five minutes. Every time she asked about this, Tess always told her a new protocol had been installed. Natalia had nothing but respect for protocols, and so always followed them to the letter of the law, no matter what Tess described.

Today she entered the bunker to discover Tess standing naked in front of her.

"Hi, Agent Smeller. There's a new safety protocol: from now on, we must both be naked around each other. Not only must I check you don't have any concealed weapons, but you're entitled to check that I don't have any on me either."

"If those are the protocols, then so be it. The bureau can never take security too lightly."

And so Natalia allowed this naked woman to cuddle with her as she gave her report.

"We are ready to take down the laundra operation."

"Yes," Tess said, caressing Natalia's hair.

"We believe this Ella to be a very dangerous criminal."

"Yes," Tess said, rubbing up against her body.

"Once I arrest Ella, I will torture her more than I've ever tortured any criminal before. But only if I have your approval?"

"I like how you smell," Tess purred against Natalia's neck, "Sure."

And Agent Smeller took comfort that the Deputy Director trusted her judgment enough to approve such an extreme measure.


	16. Just Before the Ball

**CHAPTER XVI**

It was the day before the Masquerade Ball, and the entire trailer park was abuzz.

Everyone was trying on their royalty costumes, Ella and Kitty were getting ready to give out laundra at the party, Agent Smeller was ready for her SWAT team to raid the party before any laundra could be dispersed, and Merphy was getting ready for her livestream.

Carly and Driz were both enjoying the treatment Merphy was giving them in their trailer, with Driz in particular bonding with her. It was so nice to have this person take care of them; even torturing Ella had gotten old after a while.

That morning, Merphy was giving Driz her usual sponge-bath. Driz stood completely naked in a small corner of the trailer as Merphy sponged her up, being sure to scrub every inch of her body.

"I like you seeing me naked, Merphy," Driz said.

"I like it too," Merphy said, "Listen, tomorrow is the big day. I was thinking of filming my livestream before the Ball starts. Maybe right here; I could do an episode where I interview you and Carly."

"You want us to appear on your show, for millions of people to see?"

"Yes. It'll be nice."

"Can I be naked?"

"No."

"Aww, c'mon. If I'm gonna be seen by millions of people, I want them to see me naked."

"Unfortunately, I can't have nudity on my vlog; I'll get demonetized."

"Aww, fine. What about underwear?"

"That should be fine. I'll have a surprise for you, Driz."

The next day came and the two sisters both stood in their underwear as Merphy set up laptop and finally got the webcam working. Finally, she started streaming live.

"Hi, guys, welcome to an awesome episode. As you might know, I've been staying at this trailer park in Kentucky that's going to be throwing a Masquerade Ball in my honor this evening. But I really wanted to get a feel for the people here, really get up close and personal. So I wanted to introduce y'all to Carly and Driz."

"Hi, Internet," Driz said happily, while Carly got really shy and clammed up.

"What really amazes me is how you girls live," Merphy went on, "The entire trailer smells like feet, there's dirty clothes piled up everywhere, and both of you have very bad hygiene. I really find it fascinating."

"Thanks," Driz blushed. Carly got so shy that she just wiped her nose and scratched her bottom.

"I'm so inspired by you two. What made you choose to be such slobs and live in filth?"

"Well, it was very easy," Driz explained, "I've never liked doing laundry. And I never saw what the big deal was about putting on clothes when you just have to take them off. So I made a conscious choice as an adult to throw hygiene away and just be in my underwear all the time."

"And just so everyone at home knows, both these girls' feet smell. I can smell them from here."

"Thanks. We've both had stinky feet all our lives."

"And when's the last time you changed your underwear."

"A few weeks."

"Wow. Get a good look at their panties, folks. Those babies haven't been washed in a long time."

And both Driz and Carly turned around, modeling for the webcam, showing how dirty their underwear was. Merphy checked the laptop.

"We have over 80k viewers right now, and I have millions of subscribers. I really admire how brave both of you are, parading yourselves in front of such an audience."

"We love it."

"Well, Driz, as fascinating as I find your lifestyle, it actually isn't the only reason for this livestream. I told you I had a surprise for you."

And Merphy got down on her knee. It took Driz a second to realize that Merphy was proposing!

"Driz, I wanted to do this publicly, in front of my millions of viewers. Will you marry me?"

Driz's head was spinning. She couldn't believe this was happening. But Merphy went on.

"I want your body, Driz! I love how sweaty and stinky it is! I'd love to have you as my wife, to love you for the fat slob that you are. I'd love to rest your dirty socks over my nose when I go to bed every night! Will you be my wife, Driz?"

Driz hesitated for a second, not sure what to think, then spoke:

"Yes, Merphy Braun. I'll be your wife."

And the two began to make out in front of the webcam, for the whole world to see.

Eventually Merphy turned to the webcam.

"That's all for now. Tune in later when I'll be at the Masquerade Ball."

They made out some more, and now that she was offcamera, Carly came out of her shell.

"I'm so happy for you two."

"C'mon, let's get ready for the Ball, where we'll announce our engagement to the entire trailer park!"

A little later the three of them were ready and they walked outside into the cool night air,, off to the Masquerade Ball, ready to share their joy with everyone. How could anything possibly go wrong on a night like this?


	17. The Party Comes Crashing Down

**CHAPTER XVII**

The Masquerade Ball was a huge hit! The entire trailer park community was gathered, all wearing masks and makeshift costumes.

Ella and Kitty were happily hosting the event, giving out free samples of laundra, and were waiting for Merphy. Eventually they saw her walking over with Driz.

"Wow, they're really close," Kitty said, "They look like they're in love."

Ella stared. Was Driz actually capable of love? And would Merphy be attracted to her? She supposed anything was possible.

Merphy walked over to them and said:

"Hi, Ella! I just want you to know I'm engaged to your stepsister!"

Ella had to process this: with Driz married, this would mean she wouldn't be around to torture her anymore. On the other hand, it might make Carly more bitter and the torture worse.

In any case, the night was such a smashing success that she had other concerns, and she enjoyed the party.

"Will you dance with me?" Kitty asked, and Ella smiled and said yes.

The two danced to a waltz that was playing, along with several other park residents. Midnight soon struck from the local gas station tower.

"What a lovely night," Ella beamed, "I'm glad no one has to run off at midnight—"

"FREEZE! ATF!"

Suddenly a SWAT team burst onto the scene, breaking up the party! They were shooting at everything, and bullets flew everywhere!

The leader of the SWAT team, a very sweaty woman, said: "Hold fire! We just want the girls named Ella and Kitty."

Ella couldn't believe she was being arrested in front of the entire party. They all stared at her as she and Kitty were cuffed up and brought before the sweaty woman.

"My name is Agent Natalia Smeller," the sweaty woman said, "You two are guilty of selling illegal alcohol. Come with me!"

The girls were dragged away.

* * *

Soon the two were brought away from the trailer park and over to a secret government location, all the way down to an underground bunker. The woman named Natalia seemed very proud of herself for her catch. There were large banners that read "Mission Accomplished!" everywhere.

"Look," Ella said, "We didn't know it was illegal to create and sell laundra. Couldn't we just settle this easily by turning the profits? Honestly, it wasn't even that much."

"Quiet, you," Natalia said, "When I capture someone, I torture them to death."

Finally they arrived at a room where they met with the Deputy Director. The two girls were cuffed down to two chairs.

"Hello, Tess," Natalia began, "The laundra operation was a success—"

"Agent Smeller, please. You know the security protocols."

"Oh. Tess, is it necessary? I'm _really_ sweaty from today's raid."

"Agent Smeller, protocols are protocols."

Natalia sighed, then agreed. Ella was then taken aback to watch both women strip completely naked and for the one named Tess to then begin feeling up the one named Natalia.

"Yes," Tess said, as she rubbed up against Natalia, "I don't feel any concealed weapons. Ohh, you smell so sweaty."

Ella giggled a little bit. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see that the woman named Tess was clearly lusting after Natalia, and that Natalia was completely oblivious to it.

"Congratulations on apprehending these criminals," Tess eventually said, "I'm gonna go smell their feet just to identify them."

Ella stood quiet as the naked woman walked over to her, yanked off Ella's shoes and socks, then sniffed her feet-then froze.

"That's odd," Tess said. She then removed Kitty's shoes and socks and sniffed her feet.

"What's the matter?" Natalia asked.

"Neither of these girls' feet smell compatible with the socks you found."

Natalia ran forward and immediately began sniffing their feet. Ella smiled; she had to admit it felt good to see these two naked women sniffing her feet so much.

"Her feet aren't stinky," Natalia said in shock. Tess went over to her desk and pulled out a pair of yellow socks. They were so stinky that Ella could recognize the scent from across the room: those were definitely Carly's socks. Both women sniffed the socks, exchanging them back and forth.

"Neither one of them could possibly be the wearer of these socks," Natalia said, sniffing away and concluding, "Alright, girls, speak up! Whose socks are these?"

Ella hesitated for a moment, but no, she wasn't going to rat out Carly. For all the torment she had suffered, Carly was still her step-sister and it wasn't fair she should suffer for a crime Ella had chosen to commit. Besides, with Driz becoming engaged, she didn't want to rain on her step-sisters' happiness.

"Very well," Natalia said, sniffing the yellow socks wildly, "The wearer of these socks must be the true culprit and mastermind behind this whole operation. These two girls with okay-smelling feet are too goody-two shoes to ever be criminals."

"In that case, Agent Smeller," Tess said, "I order you to sniff the feet of every lady in the land until you find the pair that matches the scent of those socks."

"With pleasure," Natalia said.

And Ella and Kitty were locked away in custody as Natalia set out to find the culprit. Ella wondered how long it would take for her to find Carly.


	18. Vlogger, Wife, & Mistress

**CHAPTER XVIII**

The next day, the entire trailer park was abuzz with talk of how the masquerade ball had been so strange the night before. What had been the deal with that SWAT team, and where had they taken that Ella girl to? What was all this talk about illegal alcohol?

But none of this mattered to Merphy and Driz, who celebrated their engagement by making love all night, and were now making love again in the morning. As it turned out, Driz was great in bed, and Merphy loved sniffing her feet.

"Oh, Driz, you are amazing!" Merphy said when they finished, "I just love how gross and sweaty your body is! We have to start planning our wedding. Where were you thinking of having it?"

"Uh, I mean, I guess the middle of the trailer-"

"Ha! Driz, were you even planning to get a dress? Or were you just gonna get married in your underwear?"

"I guess."

"Tell ya what, Driz. I'm gonna get you out of this trailer park and show you some of the world! Why don't we go to Texas, have our wedding officiated by The Women With Foot Odor Society, and then spend our honeymoon at The Lone Star Inn? I know a WNBA player Emily staying there, and am also friends with her wife Jen-"

"Leave the trailer park? Listen, Merphy, I've been thinking," Driz said, "I'm happy to be your wife. But I'll miss my sister."

"I understand, but she can always visit-"

"Carly and me have always done everything together. We've always accepted each other's slobbishness and filth. I can't leave her. I'm willing to be your wife, but only if you make her your mistress."

Merphy decided they should have a discussion. They met with Carly in the main room of the trailer.

"Alright," Merphy said, "All three of us are consenting adults. Do we agree to accept a polyamorous relationship?"

"Yes," the other two said.

"And we all agree: no incest."

"Of course no incest," Carly said, "We're not barbarians."

"Great," Merphy said, "Then how about we agree to the following: I'll have sex with Driz on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, I'll have sex with Carly on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays, and on Sunday all three of us will sit home and watch football together?"

"Seems fair," Driz said.

"Carly will be my mistress, but it's accepted that Driz will be my wife for all official purposes. Are we all on the same page?"

"Yes."

And so they began their routine. Merphy spent half the week with Driz as her partner, half the week with Carly, and then Sundays the three of them would football.

It wasn't easy having Carly as a partner. She was every bit as gross as Driz, but the things that turned Merphy on about Driz turned her off with Carly. Merphy couldn't stand the smell of Carly's feet, or the smell of Carly's armpits, yet she loved the way Driz would stink at the end of the day.

_I guess this is the price I have to pay_, Merphy thought, _I'll put up with Carly's stench if it means getting to enjoy Driz's scent._

Carly was clearly enjoying it, and the nights when she and Merphy made love were adequate. Carly clearly enjoyed making love, and Merphy had a nice time, but it was much more pleasurable when she made love with Driz.

* * *

On the day that they were preparing to move out of the trailer park, the news came that something was going on. Merphy shared the news.

"Hey, remember that SWAT team that arrested Ella and her girlfriend?"

"Oh yeah. Who was that really sweaty woman who leading it?"

"She said her name was Agent Natalia Smeller. Anyway, they just made an announcement. Natalia Smeller has a pair of stinky socks that she decrees belong to the fairest lady in the land. So she's asking that every woman in the trailer park go the park station and have her feet smelled by her, to see if their feet match the socks. Whoever's feet matches the scent will be named the fairest in the land, and also be given a $1000 Gucci gift certificate."

"Hmm, I dunno," Carly said, "I went to a Gucci store one time, and I don't like how their dresses are so clean and don't have any sweat stains on them."

"All my shirts have sweat stains under my arms," Driz said, raising her arms to show two huge pit stains.

"Mine do too," Carly said, raising her arms to show two huge pits stains as well, "The idea of a top that doesn't have sweat stains under the arms is just weird to me. I mean, is that even a dress? I tried one of Gucci's pants on once and tore them wide open."

"Yeah, I tried a Gucci bag one time, but it was too small to keep any food in," Driz said, "What's the point of carrying a bag with you if you can't eat out of it?"

"Yeah, who needs Gucci when you have Walmart up the block?"

And Merphy's heart filled with love. It only made her love Driz more to know how non-materialistic she was, and that Carly was the same. Together, the three of them would share the simpler things in life.

They finished packing their belongings in their suitcases: all of Driz and Carly's shirts had huge sweat stains under the armpits and serious body odor just baked into them; Merphy had to admit it was odd how this smell aroused in her in Driz's clothing yet repulsed her in Carly's clothing.

And so they left the trailer park, passing by Natalia Smeller and the looooooooong list of young women who were in line, all of them dying to get their feet smelled and hopefully have their feet match the socks and win that Gucci gift certificate. But the three walked right by them.

* * *

Once they boarded the train and began their trip to Texas, Merphy opened her suitcase and shared something with Driz and Carly.

"It's a bottle of laundra. In fact, after the SWAT raid happened, I was able to save the whole case of bottles of laundra from Kitty's station. I've got about twenty-five bottles of this stuff."

"Nice," Driz said, pouring her glass, "Here's to starting a new year-and a new direction our lives."

"It was nice of Ella to make all these. Speaking of which, aren't you girls worried about your step-sister? I mean, you left without saying goodbye."

"Nah. We always enjoyed torturing Ella, but we've moved on from her. We're sure she'll be okay."

And as the train left, Driz and Carly were happy to put the trailer park entirely behind them. Neither of them would ever see Ella again.


	19. The Glass Slipper of Happiness

**CHAPTER XIX**

Every single woman in the trailer park was in the line, all of them waiting to get their feet smelled by Agent Natalia Smeller. All the women greedily wanted the Gucci gift certificate. All the women in park who had stinky feet were in line, and all the ones who did everything they could to make their feet stinky that day.

"I can't wait till she smells my feet," one of the women was saying, "They smell so bad, I'm sure they'll match those yellow socks."

"Mine are even worse," the woman next to her bragged, "I may not have worn those socks, but I'm sure the stench will at least be in the right ballpark."

But as they reached the front of the line, inside a little shed, both were rejected. Natalia Smeller had every single woman sit down and rest her bare feet up on the lawn chair. She would then sniff their feet, sometimes for several minutes, before deciding they did not match the scent of the yellow socks.

That day, Natalia smelled hundreds of women's feet, but sadly not a single one matched. Most of the women did not take the rejection well.

"Please!" a young woman begged, "I can make my feet smell worse! Please!"

But she was dragged away crying. The next woman was also rejected.

"Oh c'mon," she said, "My feet are really stinky! Are you honestly gonna tell me they don't stink?"

"I agree that you have stinky feet," Natalia said, "But that's not the issue. The issue is they don't match the socks."

"Maybe you just need to sniff them again."

"Sorry, but my nose is never wrong," Natalia said solemnly.

* * *

After a day full of smelling feet, Natalia was worried. She was no closer to finding the culprit. But the line was almost depleted. Until only one was left.

"Uh, hi," a shy bespectacled girl said, "My name is Samantha-"

"And let me guess," Natalia sighed, "You want this Gucci certificate too."

"I-I just want validation," Samantha said, and shared her sad life story, "You see, all my life I've had really bad foot odor, and everyone teases me about it. Even my own mother points and laughs at me. For the last year, she's called me Stinky Feet instead of Samantha, and even threatened to kick me out of the trailer if my foot odor doesn't go away. Where will I live?"

This story was so sad, Natalia begrudgingly agreed to sniff Samantha's feet.

No sooner did she do so, then suddenly something stirred inside Natalia.

"Well," Samantha said, adjusting her glasses, "I know they're bad."

But Natalia took pity on this poor child. She sniffed Samantha's feet some more, then said, "C'mere, do you want to be loved, Samantha?"

"I do. Just once in my life, I want someone to love me."

And with that, Natalia swooped Samantha in her arms. At long last, Natalia finally shed her repressed lesbianism, and the two shared an intense lovemaking session right there inside the shed.

"Will you run away with me, Samantha?"

"Yes, Agent Smeller. There's nothing for me in this trailer park."

And the two ran off together.

* * *

Down in the bunker, Ella and Kitty were waiting inside their cell, with Tess watching over them. It had been several days.

Suddenly a secret report was delivered to Tess. She opened it and was shocked.

"Oh my. It appears that Agent Natalia Smeller has defected from the government and gone to Russia with a young girl named Samantha."

"What?" Ella cried.

"Yes, it appears her and Samantha were on the plane naked, making out the entire time. Normally this would be against the airline's policy, but the other passengers were enjoying the view so much that they decided to allow it."

Tess looked brokenhearted. Ella could see that although she couldn't verbalize it, Tess had been madly in love with Natalia.

"Well," Tess said bitterly, "I guess this case now falls to me. I'm just going to order you two girls be executed and have it over with."

"Wait," Ella said, "Look, I confess. We did it. We made laundra and sold it illegally. But is this really necessary? I mean all we did was bring a little joy to people's life. Haven't you ever just kicked back with a drink and had a little fun, Tess?"

"No," Tess said dryly.

"Well, you should try it sometime. It's really nice."

"Eh, why not. It's contraband now."

Tess poured herself a drink, then took a sip.

"Say, this is pretty good. You know something, Ella and Kitty? It doesn't really make sense for us to be enemies. We could achieve so much more by working together. How about I let you out of that prison cell?"

And she released them.

"Now," Tess said, "how about can live with me inside my billion-dollar mansion?"

For a moment Ella sighed. This was everything she had ever dreamt of-

-but then she looked at Kitty beside her.

"No. We want the simple life. I'm happy living in a trailer park."

"I am too," Kitty said.

And to their surprise, Tess actually was impressed.

"Well, butter my butt and call me a biscuit! You two must really love each other, and I admire that you can have a love so strong. A love like that shouldn't be caged behind bars. Go then! I give you my blessing. Make as much laundra as you want."

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

And so Ella and Kitty lived their dream life, not in any fancy fairy-tale house or mansion, but happily in their trailer park, which they managed together. Free from her step-sisters, Ella realized that the happy life she had always wanted had been right there in front of her.

Her and Kitty lived happily in their trailer, and they did actually clean up after themselves and were a nice step up from white trash. As they drank their laundra and lived merrily, the two would often sit on the lawn chairs outside their front door, realizing that the best things in life were free, and would wiggle their toes in the wind.

**THE END**


End file.
